SCAR-H
(on top) and SCAR-H (below), in their standard length variants.]] The '''SOF Combat Assault Rifle-Heavy', or SCAR-H, is a modular, modern battle rifle made by FN Herstal. The SCAR-H differs from the SCAR-L in that it is classified as an adaptive battle rifle rather than an assault rifle, and utilizes a smaller, 20-round box magazine over the lighter version's 30 round STANAG, as well as the larger 7.62x51mm round, and longer barrel. Battlefield 2 The SCAR-H is a weapon featured in Battlefield 2: Special Forces as the standard weapon for the United States Navy SEALs Assault Kit. It is very similar to the SCAR-L, featuring the same rate of fire yet higher damage and better recoil and deviation stats. The SCAR-H comes with standard frag grenades and Flashbangs, instead of a 40mm under-barrel grenade launcher. The SCAR-H has higher accuracy and higher damage than any other assault rifles except the Chinese AK-47, MEC AK-101 and the G3. 800px-BF2SCARH.JPG|The SCAR-H in Battlefield 2. Battlefield 3 The SCAR-H is a weapon featured in Battlefield 3. Singleplayer The SCAR-H is one of the player's starting weapons for the first half of Operation Guillotine. It is also found in the mission Kaffarov equipped by Amir Kaffarov's security guards. Multiplayer It is classified as a carbine and is issued to the Engineer kit as the third unlockable item. Overall, the SCAR-H is a high-damage, slow firing battle rifle that is more suited to long range combat than the other carbines. When stationary and aiming down the sight, it is more accurate than all carbines except the M4 and the ACW-R. The SCAR-H deals a high 30 damage at point-blank range and trails down to 20 damage at 50 metres, which is higher than most assault rifles and carbines. It does however (unlike other .308 weapons) mean that the SCAR-H still requires 4 shots to torso at close range in order to kill. However, unlike most other assault rifles and carbines, the 4-shot kill capability is kept for a significantly longer distance, and at longer ranges, it will still kill with 1 less shot than assault rifles and 3 less than a standard carbine. As such, it performs exceptionally well on larger maps where engagements beyond 60 meters are common, and where standard carbines prove too low-powered and inaccurate. It's role as long range carbine is further emphasized by the fact that it has hipfire accuracy comparable to standard assault rifles. Players can further optimize the SCAR-H for long range engagements by equipping a heavy barrel, a bipod and 3.4 or 4x zoom scope, although the SCAR-H still suffers from the standard carbine weakness of lower muzzle velocity than other class weapons. Foregrip is less beneficial on the SCAR-H as it's horizontal recoil is comparatively low to that of other carbines (like the G3A3, the vertical recoil is a substantially more influential factor) as well as the decrease in accuracy can prove detrimental at longer ranges which is where the SCAR-H performs best. Compared with its long barreled, light caliber version, the SCAR-L, they both favor medium to long range combat. However, the SCAR-H has a much higher recoil, lower magazine size and fire rate. While the SCAR-L has near-zero recoil, the SCAR-H has very strong vertical recoil, up to the point where the player must burst- or single-fire to counter the recoil. The SCAR-H also holds only 20+1 rounds in its magazine, as opposed to the SCAR-L. which has 30+1 rounds in its magazine, though the small magazine is effectively countered by its high damage. The SCAR-H fires at 600rpm while the SCAR-L fires slightly faster, at 620rpm. Battlefield Premium members can earn a carbon-fiber Engineer dogtag by completing the Wrench Wielder assignment. They can also equip the Desert Stripe or Berkut Camo for the SCAR-H by completing the SCAR-H Specialist assignment. SCAR-H Specialist Camo.png|SCAR-H Berkut Camo. SCAR-H Iron Sight BF3.png|Iron sight. File:BF3_SCAR-H.PNG|The SCAR-H in Battlefield 3 Alpha File:SCAR-HBF3.png|Reloading BF3 SCAR-H Left Side.jpg|Left side of the SCAR-H battlefield-3-scar-3-620x348.jpg|The SCAR-H without any attached optics. battlefield-3-scar-5-620x348.jpg|The SCAR-H's iron sights. Battlefield 4 The SCAR-H is a weapon set to appear in Battlefield 4 and was first seen in the Battlefield 4: Battlelog Features Trailer. It will appear as an assault rifle rather than its previous carbine role in Battlefield 3. BF4 SCAR-H.png|The SCAR-H as seen in the Gamescom Livestream with a camo Trivia *The SCAR-H's proficiency Dogtag shows a SCAR-L, identified by it's curved magazine. *In'' Battlefield 3'', The SCAR-H shares its reload animations with the SCAR-L despite having its own model. This can be seen in the reload animation, where the same motions are made with the fingers clipping through the magazine. *In Battlefield 3 the SCAR-H Proficiency and Mastery dog tags refer to it as "SCAR-H CQB" *The Battlelog render of the SCAR-H looks strikingly similar to the SCAR-H from Battlefield 2 External links *SCAR-H on Wikipedia References de:SCAR-H Category:Weapons Category:Weapons of Battlefield 2 Category:Weapons of Battlefield 3 Category:Assault Rifles Category:Carbines Category:Weapons of Battlefield 4